The Life Blood Alchemist
by Runaway-Sanity
Summary: There was an Alchemist that went missing during the Ishval Civil War. she was reported as being MIA , and buried without a body. In reality, she was transported to Minecraftia or more precisely The Tekkit Territories.
1. Chapter 1

May, 24, 1901

I finally did it, I became a state alchemist! I had passed the written exam with a good score, not the best, but still good. For the practical exam, I made a chimaera out of a cat and a dog. It was disgusting, but impressed the judges. The name that they gave me was The Life Blood Alchemist. I like that name. Now that I am a state alchemist, I have access to a lot of books about Bio-alchemy. Time to get started on them.

Sincerely

Lelania Fauth

The darkness of the tent made it very hard for her to read the notes, but after two weeks of sneaking in to the tent, she had almost cracked the code and she could barely contain her glee. Coronal Lelania Fauth had broken into said tent to figure out what was the red stone that she had overheard Marcoh talking about one night.

As the state alchemist Life Blood, she was called into the Ishval Civil War along with many other state alchemists in order to exterminate the enemy. In the fallowing two months, the group of alchemists that were called in had almost succeeded in fulfilling their orders. With all the things she had done, this was a welcomed distraction.

Lelania took out her own personal notebook from the pocket of her military uniform, the hilt of her sword brushing against the cover as she did so. Opening it to a clean page, she started to crack the last ingredient that was need for the stone. After a few minutes of silent writing, she stopped. She stared at the final ingredient in the formula.

_Human Souls._ She had to restrain herself from laughing. _Human Souls._ It was just so horrifying that it was funny. _Human Souls. _Lelanialet out a small chuckle, this was a very grave mistake on her part. She snapped out of her state of near insanity when she heard the faint noise of foot steps outside. Quickly, Lelania slipped her notebook into her pocket. She was about to turn around when her world went black.

Lelania briefly woke up after a while only for the darkness to threaten to take hold of her again . But this time she fought to stay awake and was rewarded with a few words of what her captivators were saying. " Look wh … Snooping around Marcoh's resear...do with her?" said the person that apparently knocked her out"...experimental alchemy circl... a good back up sacrifi... brothers don't make it" a more feminine voice answered. Lelania tried to fight back even harder against the darkness in a vain effort to run away but failed miserably. The last glimpse of her world she would see ever again was the light of an alchemy circle being activated.

In a old oak forest lived a old kind sorceress that was very wise. She live alone in a small hut and only left it to gather ingredients for her next spell. The Sorceress was picking flowers when the strangest thing happened, a women fell from a portal in the sky

**Yes! Chapter one finished! So Lelania is now in the Tekkit world and is a little stuck there. Anyways , lovely readers, I need you to do something. I would lie you to answer these two questions. **

**1) What do you want to see Lelania do in the Tekkit world? Should she work for Sips Co. or work for Honeydew Inc. or should she just live near by and help people? **

**2) Should she teach someone the ways of Alchemy?**

**Anyways , until next time -RS**


	2. Chapter 2

October, 16 , 1901

A little girl was killed today. She was an Ishvalan and some solder named Juliette Douglas killed her. If i ever meet him, he will learn the meaning of pain. Rumors about a revolution are circulating around Central. I hope that they are just rumors, wars are never good.

Sincerely

Lelania Fauth

* * *

Lelania Pov.

Blood stained the building that surrounded me, but I didn't care, I had orders to fallow. I then hear the faint sound of a women crying in the building next to me. Silently, I walked into the structure. Inside was a women crying over a corpse, probably her lover. She had brown hair and blood-red eyes. She was an Ishvalan, and that got her on the kill list. I raised my hand and reached for her head and-

I woke up in a cold sweat. I closed my eyes and thought ' _it's okay, it was just a dream'_ . I opened my eyes and looked up, but instead of seeing the tent ceiling over my head, I saw a wooden ceiling. In a flash , I was up and was reaching for my sword, only not to have it there. I looked down only to see I was in the inside layer of my military uniform. I hastily looked around the room in search of my possessions.

The room was small and contained a bed , a dresser and- There! My stuff was on the bed side table. I rushed over to them and put the top layer back on and started to inspect my sword. The sword was a Sabre and there was no indications of damage on it. ' _Good, if it was damaged, Martel would have my head!' _I thought. I picked up my note-book and put it in my pocket. I then picked up my gloves and jammed them into my other pocket. They were white with two different alchemy circles on the back. One changed bone structure and the other one moved and shaped the iron in the blood stream. I quickly checked that my notebook was in my pocket and sighed in relief when it was.

I tried to remember how I got here. It took a few seconds but I remembered what had happen last night. I felt panic flare inside me. ' _I have to get out of here now! ' _I started to look for a way to escape. I noticed a door in the corner and tore through it.

I had entered a kitchen like area. An old women sat at the table, a two plates where also on the table. I relaxed a little because my attackers couldn't have been her, the female sound younger than the old woman. She smiled kindly at me, she seemed to tied to speak to me, but it just sounded like gibberish.

" hello, miss" I spoke to her, but she just frowned .She muttered something before speaking again, but this time I could understand her. ' _she must have spoken a different language before switching to Amestisan' _I thought.

" hello, dear , I'm glad your awake now. You gave me quite the scare when you fell out of the sky like that" I looked at her with surprise, I fell from the sky? " yes you did dear, you fell through a portal" the old women answered.

" how-" I started to ask but was interrupted by the old women. " the surprise was written all over you face , dear, why don't you sit down and eat, you must be famished!" I thought about accepting it but decided not to. Even if she wasn't one of my kidnappers, she still could be trying to kill me. " No, thank you for the offer though." I replied. She nodded understandably.

" so where am I?" I asked. " you're in Minecraftia, more pacifically , an oak forest near The Tekkit Territories" she replied. I felt my jaw drop, I had never heard of Minecraftia non the less The Tekkit Territories. So the distance between Amestris and here was unknown. '_Who knows when I would get back home!"_ I thought

" can you please tell me tactically where is Minecraftia and how far it is from Amestris" I shakily asked, she must know, she is speaking Amestisan, the official language of Amestris . The old woman frowned again, before answering " Minecraftia is the name of the planet and I don't know what is Amestris"

" Then how are you speaking Amestisan!?" I shouted. She had to know what Amestris is, it wouldn't make sense other wise.

" I'm not speaking Amestisan, we are talking in plain old English, due to the translation spell I cast" I scoffed at her " that's impossible, everyone knows magic doesn't exist, what's next? Pigs can fly?" she frowned for the third time " then how could I do this?" she asked.

She got up and stood in front of a chair. She mutter something and ,poof, the chair turned into a cat. A real life cat that walked up to me. Hesitantly , I reached down to pet the cat, it felt like a real cat. But it was impossible for alchemy to have created this, she didn't use a transmutation circle and it was impossible to change wood into a cat. Unless...

" magic is real" I breathed out. She smiled.

* * *

Over the next week, I learned many things about Minecraftia from the old woman who told me her name was Greta. Greta taught me about the monsters also know as Mobs. It scared me that such things existed. When I was younger, I was scared of such things like the Undead because of we lived next to a graveyard. But later, I got over it do to the fact that they were impossible to make with alchemy. And now they were an average thing here, but after Ishval, i doubt it will faze me.

Besides the zombies, many other mobs caught my interest and made me wonder. What chemical reaction causes creepers to explode , and how can mushrooms grow on mooshrooms? It didn't help that I used Bio-alchemy and had the need to know these things. Along with the knowledge of mobs, I learned about mining and how certain pickaxes will break the certain types of ore and make them unusable for anything.

In exchange for teaching me. I did many task like collecting wood or getting some wool for Greta. It didn't matter that magic existent, I still believe in equivalent exchange, and I would repay her for letting me stay at her house.

I was bring in some wood at the time ,when Greta stopped me. " here, dear, put the wood down over there and then come and sit at the table" she said pointing to the furnace. I did as she asked and then sat at the table.

Greta disappeared behind a door and quickly came back with a small draw string pouch. She put it in front of me.

"open it" she merely said. I opened it and put my hand into it but I didn't feel the bottom of the bag. I took my hand out and peered into the bag. My eyes grew wide, for the inside of the bag was a lot bigger then the outside. I reached in once more and felt my fingers brush against paper. I pulled it out of the bag. It turned out to be a package wrapped in brown paper. I looked at Greta curiously, she nodded. I opened the package and looked at the contents.

Inside was a set of clothes. They consisted of dark blue pants, a black shirt, a belt and a brown leather jacket. On the back of the jacket was the Amestris alchemist branch symbol, the same symbol on my pocket watch. I was speechless, had she made these all by herself? I put down the clothing and looked her straight in the eyes "thank you" that's all I could say.

Greta smiled and replied " It's a bottomless bag, anything will fit in there , but there is a limit to how much I can carry. It will also stay the same weight no matter what you put in there. but you need to get going if your going to get there in time" I blinked " get where?" I inquired . " just go north" was her answer. So I went back to the guest room and changed into my new clothing. I stuff all my things into the bag. I walked out the door and spare a glance at the house. Greta was watching me from the window, she smiled and I smiled back. I turned around and went north.

**And here is chapter 2! This chapter isn't the best, and I may rewrite it later, but I need to get Lelania to The Tekkit Territories ! I promise , the quality \of the chapters will improve from here on out. Also Thank you , Guest reviewer for reviewing !Till next time - Rs**


End file.
